Él es invencible - Sesshokag
by Serendipity-VJJ
Summary: Sesshomaru se enamoró de la sacerdotisa del futuro. Viñeta Capítulo Único


Empezaba a preguntarse como había llegado hasta tal punto. El primer hecho fue que su medio hermano decidió morir por "amor" la tal sacerdotisa de nombre Kikyo. Por lo que él tomó el lugar de su medio-hermano en aquel raro equipo, todo por el bien de Rin y el derrotar al estúpido de Naraku.

Con el tiempo la cercanía de la humana del futuro ya no le resultaba molesta, es más empezaba añorarla cuando se marchaba a su hogar por aquel pozo de huesos. Se haber tenido cola la hubiera movido de lado a lado cada vez que ella regresaba.

Entonces fue cuando sin querer Rin fue succionada por el pozo y al rescatarla ambos terminaron en el mundo más extraño e hilarante que pudo haber olido. Después de ello, Sota, su cuñado se ofreció a mostrarle la ciudad a Rin, por suerte Kagome ya le tenía la ropa con la que rápidamente fue vestida y posteriormente se retiraron en compañía de su amada.

Ahora veía que lo más terrible que estaba ocurriendo, aquello era que el gato de nombre Buyo estaba durmiendo sobre su estola, que Nahomi Higurashi había confundido con su cola. Su estimada suegra estaba peinándolo, le hacia una coleta alta como la que alguna vez poseyó su padre. Se sentía inmensamente avergonzado, pero aún así se mantenía inexpresivo. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿negarse? Arruinaría sus planes de casamiento y probablemente su nueva familia saldría espantada creyéndolo un bárbaro.

Era cierto, Había heredado el amor de su padre por los humanos, primero sentía una conexión Padre e Hija con Rin... Actualmente con Kagome sentía un aprecio que podría catalogar como una pareja. La necesitaba junto a él, y ella parecía compartir ese mismo sentimiento...

— ¿Así que eres un demonio perro? — Preguntó el abuelo.

— En efecto.

— ¿Así que si llegas a tener hijos con mi nieta ellos tendrás orejas como las de InuYasha? — Preguntó de nuevo.

No había pensado en ello — Sí, serán medio demonios. Sin embargo, una vez al mes serán humanos.

— Ya estás listo, pareces de nuestra época. — Nahomi le sonrió tras soltar su cabello ya cepillado — Hijo, ¿se te ofrece té?

— Gracias, señora Higurashi.

Se miró a si mismo, con el pantalón de sastre y el sweater, desde luego que parecía un humano. La ropa que usaba alguna vez le perteneció al padre de su pareja.

— Necesito de su aprobación para unirme a Kagome. — dio sin más. — Ella es esencial para mí.

— La tienes. Kagome ha hablado con nosotros de esto. En cuanto terminen de recolectar la perla de Shikon ella se quedará en el pasado contigo.

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza. — No hay manera, so puedo alejarla de ustedes. Tengo una idea de lo que haré.

Fue entonces que les narró su plan, fue entonces que decidió que la que se quedaría en aquella época sería Rin.

Después el poseía mil años y aparentaba tener veintiuno, unos quinientos años más no le harían envejecer, seguro que apenas podría parecer de unos veinticinco o veintisiete años.

Así fue como ocurrió.

La perla desapreció dejando a una muy devastada Kagome llorando ante el árbol sagrado en la actualidad, abrazando a la pequeña Rin. La tormenta el cielo de Tokio las ayudó a esconder sus llantos y los pasos que se acercaban a ellas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más van a seguir llorando? — Preguntó la profunda voz.

Rin y Kagome dieron un respingo, rápidamente vieron en dirección a la voz, ahí estaba el hombre de 1.98 m, vestido completamente de negro, sostenía un paraguas del mismo color y detrás de el un pequeño hombre que en apariencia era similar a la pulga Mioga que sostenía paraguas transparente además de un abrigo blanco y afelpado.

— ¡Sesshomaru-sama! — Exclamó Rin al secarse las lágrimas con la mano — Ha venido aquí.

La pequeña corrió hacia él que la alzó en brazos. — En realidad las he esperado por unos 500 años.

— Sessho...maru — Kagome estaba temblando — Yo... pensé que no te vería jamás, creí que te había perdido... yo te amo.

— Lo sé, he estado parado aquí por 20 minutos y ustedes seguían llorando. — Explicó — Ya que al fin están aquí creo que ya es momento de...

— Casarnos — Se puso en pie y caminó con parsimonia hacia él, el árbol sagrado le había hecho darse cuenta de lo que quería y sentía en verdad — Ser una familia por fin... estar juntos como deseábamos...

Escucharon el sonido de Jaken que se estaba sonando la nariz — Al sin el amo bonito es feliz, pensé... pensé que se quebraría varias veces, pero ha estado esperando pacientemente año con año en la casa Taisho...

— Espero que hallas usado el pañuelo en lugar de mi abrigo para limpiarte la nariz. — Sesshomaru evitó verlo.

Rin y Kagome rieron al escucharlo, sin duda la vida en el futuro sería mucho más cómoda. Deseaban escuchar las palabras del "amo bonito" sobre lo que había sido acostumbrarse a cada época de japón.


End file.
